Towing vehicles behind other vehicles can be beneficial in some applications. For example, when traveling with underage all-terrain vehicle drivers (those not having driver's licenses or permits), they may not be permitted to travel on city, county, or state roads without a driver's license. Since many trails cross such roads or it may be necessary to traverse these roads to get to a trail, it can be difficult to travel with these drivers while obeying the law.
The current process is to haul the all-terrain vehicle to the location where the underage driver can operate the vehicle and then transport the underage driver to that location. This can result in additional equipment being needed or multiple trips to transit everything to the location.
Additionally, in some instances, a vehicle may become disabled and transport of the disabled vehicle by another vehicle may be necessary. For example, an all-terrain vehicle may become disabled in a location that is inaccessible by a larger vehicle, such as a truck.
In another example, a car may be unable to be started and may need to be moved to a repair shop for service. In such examples, a tow truck may be used to tow the vehicle, but many are not equipped to handle difficult terrain and contacting a towing service is costly and may not be available at a convenient time or at the location of the vehicle needing to be moved.
Further, in some instances, a heavy or bulky item (e.g., a deer) may need to be moved from a location (a wooded area with no roads) where a traditional vehicle (e.g., car or truck) may not be able to access the item. In such circumstances, the item may need to be left, multiple people may need to carry the item out, or the item may need to be broken into small parts to transport it out of the area.